1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge balancing device, a discharge balancing method and a power supply system, and more particularly, to a discharge balancing device, a discharge balancing method, and a power supply system capable of performing discharge balancing according to capacities of electric energy storage units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device, such as a smart phone, a notebook, a tablet computer, etc., is needed to be powered by a rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery is composed of a plurality of electric energy storage units. It is unavoidable that different electric energy storage units have different statuses, which may result in reliability issues. For example, given the fact that some of the electric energy storage units have higher internal resistances due to defects (such as manufacturing variation) and/or utility conditions (such as charging/discharging times), when the electric energy storage units are connected in series, the electric energy storage units having higher internal resistances are forced to consume more power than the others, causing the electric energy storage units having higher internal resistances to be deteriorated faster than the others. Once an electric energy storage unit having a higher internal resistance depletes, the entire battery fails to provide electric power, even some well-condition electric energy storage units are contained in the battery, causing a waste of resources.
Therefore, there is a need to improve over the prior art.